Sleepers
by Lumina Mithrandir
Summary: De lo que Ritsuka necesita para irse a dormir. Soubi x Ritsuka.


**Notas de la autora:** _Primero que nada, este shoot es antiguo. Acabo de encontrarlo en mi baúl del olvido y lo he corregido un poco sin alterarle en nada la trama. Segundo, en ese tiempo esto era un regalo para una amiga, con la cual ahora no tengo contacto, por tanto sigue estando dedicado a ella; Lau, es todo para ti. Y, por último, disfrutadla. _

* * *

**Sleepers**

- Patético... – se dijo Ritsuka mirando anonadado la pantalla de su móvil.

La bella mariposa que tenia de fondo de pantalla parecía enfadada por sentirse tan observada que daba la impresión de que adquiriera una nueva forma con el pasar de los minutos.

Sin saber porqué ahí estaba, esperaba alguna señal de aquel adulto

"_Ritsuka, otosu"_

Sacudió la cabeza ante tal recuerdo e instintivamente se palpo sus orejas.

- ¿Qué se sentirá al perderlas?...

Abruptamente se sentó en la cama sorprendido de que su pensamiento fuera en voz alta.

- Soubi... –murmuró al aire- desde que lo conozco no tiene orejas...

Y la duda se sembró en su mente. A pesar de todo lo que había compartido con él sabia tan poco de su vida...

Y, entonces, apareció aquel fantasma que lo atormentaba...

Seimei...

¿Cómo habría sido la relación de Soubi con su hermano¿Su lazo había sido más profundo que el simple lazo luchador-sacrificio?

- Tantas dudas y tan pocas respuestas- suspiró desganado-.

Pero más allá de todo, había algo que le apretaba el pecho. Algo que le quitaba el aliento cuando recordaba a aquel adulto...

"_Te quiero Ritsuka"_

Y esas palabras. Esas que le dolían, esas que anhelaba oír con todas sus fuerzas muy dentro de él.

" Te quiero "

- ¿Qué significa "te quiero"?- susurró elevando su mirada violácea hacia el techo – dímelo Soubi...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Trabajo, trabajo y... más trabajo.

Pero no era motivo de disgusto, era lo que más amaba, además de a Ritsuka, pintar.

Paisajes, personas, instalaciones...

El mundo del arte le llenaba en sobremanera.

El color magenta era esparcido con delicadeza por el lienzo color crema. La figura de un hada era delineada con cada pincelada calculada por los ojos azules. El fondo color verde musgo presentaba unos finos detalles color gris denotando las sombras de lo que es un bosque. A un costado un lago esbozado descansaba a la espera que el pintor se preocupase de él.

- ¿Cómo vas Sou-chan?

Soubi colocó el pincel en la paleta de color para estirarse un poco mientras enfocaba su mirada en Kio.

- Sólo me queda aplicar luz y sombra en el hada y terminar el lago¿ tú cómo vas? – empujando un brazo con su mano libre hacia atrás.

- Sólo me falta el fondo, ya termine con el delfín... - mostrándole un paisaje marcado por el atardecer, un delfín y el mar.

- Cuida los detalles del sol- dijo aproximándose a su amigo- fíjate aquí – señaló el contorno – esta muy plano en relación al fondo.

- Tienes razón- dijo estudiando su trabajo- gracias por el consejo – sonrió agradecido.

- De nada- dijo caminando hacia el balcón, tomando de paso su móvil- voy a tomar aire- anunció antes de desaparecer del campo visual de su amigo.

- ¿Llamar a Ritsuka es ir a tomar aire?- soltando una mueca de celos.

La noche estaba estrellada y las luces de las casas parecían figurar como estrellas también, la suave brisa mecía el cabello del adulto recogido en una coleta mientras éste se apoyaba en la baranda para escribir un mensaje de texto.

Ritsuka.

Su sola mención le hacia sonreír interiormente. Su mirada violácea, sus mejillas sonrojadas, sus tiernas orejitas, signo infantil, moviéndose nerviosas ante sus palabras...

Aquel niño de 12 años se había convertido no solo en su sacrificio, sino en su sustento, la razón de su existir...

Si bien es cierto que Seimei le ordeno "quererlo" en un comienzo, le bastó solo verlo la primera vez para enamorarse perdidamente de aquella criatura...

Ya no buscaba crear un "lazo", ahora buscaba solamente amor... el amor de Ritsuka...

La pantalla brilla en tonos azules anunciando que su mensaje había sido enviado. Guardó su móvil en el bolsillo izquierdo de su pantalón y se apoyo nuevamente en la baranda.

Cerró los ojos dejando que la brisa acariciara su blanca tez.

- Sin duda... esta noche volveré a soñar contigo...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Multiplicaciones, divisiones de números naturales... fracciones reductibles...

El mundo de las matemáticas o mejor dicho sus deberes para mañana. Hacia una media hora atrás que había dejado en móvil en su mesita de noche y se había dispuesto a revisar sus materias.

El ventanal semiabierto dejaba entrar una escurridiza brisa en su cuarto ligeramente iluminado por la lámpara que estaba en su velador, cerca de donde ahora yacía su celular.

El lápiz se paseaba por su cabeza mientras leía nuevamente el problema verbal. Las letras le parecían moverse debido a que su hora de dormir se aproximaba. Sacudió la cabeza y restregó sus ojos para concentrarse en el ejercicio, pero algo sonó...

El móvil emitía luces destellantes anunciando que un mensaje había llegado. Con rapidez dejo sus apuntes a un lado de si y tomo el aparato ansioso...

" _¿Aun estas despierto?_

_Estaba terminando un trabajo con Kio, pero me canse, creo que lo acabaré mañana temprano._

_Que duermas bien._

_ chuu _

_Te quiero Ritsuka"_

Una pequeña sonrisa aflora de sus labios casi automáticamente. sin esperar comenzó a escribir una respuesta:

"_Aun estaba despierto._

_Hacia una tarea de matemáticas..._

_Que duermas bien también... _

_Chu "_

Luego apilar sus libros, apagó la luz y se acostó con una sonrisa mientras que, no muy lejos de ahí, un adulto también sonreía antes de dar su ultimo adiós a la noche estrellada e irse a dormir.

* * *

**N/A: **_¿Comentarios?_

_**Lumina Mithrandir.** _


End file.
